


Family

by FKAErinElric



Series: Three men and a car [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: On their way to a hunt Sam asks Cas questions





	Family

 

            Dean tried to focus on his driving; it was another wonderful ten hour car trip to the next hunt. The cassette played music and Dean would regularly turn it up and Sam would turn it back down. Dean was getting annoyed with his brother; it was times like this that sometimes he considered just pulling the car over and ditching Sam on the side of the road but decided not to. Sammy is his brother and he does love him even if he gets on his nerves. They had just filled up on gas and snacks. Dean gives a gesture to Sam and Sam handed him a candy bar. Dean tore into it.

            “Chew dude you’re going to choke.” Sam said. He took a swig of his pop.

            Dean finished the candy bar pretty quick and passed the candy wrapper to Cas who sat in the back. “You okay Cas you’re very quiet.”

            “He’s always quiet.” Sam muttered

            The angel in question took the candy wrapper and tossed it in the bag by his feet. “Yes I am okay.” He answered flatly

            Dean rolled his eyes. Cas was never much for conversation which was a mixed bag. Sometimes he and Sam would forget he was back there with his extreme quiet. Usually the angel would stare out the window and sit in complete silence. Sometimes Dean would look back there and see him with a book and at those moments he was glad that Sam decided to get him to read because if he was being honest seeing Cas just staring blankly was a bit unnerving. Dean turned up the music again.

            “Dean stop.” Sam grumbled and he reached for the nob.

            “I like this song.” The angel in the back seat said.

            Sam stopped and looked back behind him. “Really Cas you like Metallica?” He asked voice coated in disbelief.

            “No I like this song.” Cas grumbled

            Dean smirked and turned up Enter the Sandman even louder. “Ha! I got the angel on my side!” He exclaimed

            Sam covered his ears and frowned. “Dean! Turn that down!”

            “What!” Cas shouted from the back seat. “I can’t hear you!” He covered his ears and grimaced.

            Dean laughed then remembered that since Cas was a celestial being his hearing was way better than either his or Sam’s. He realized he was actually hurting him. He turned the music down to a normal volume. “Well since Sam is being a pansy I’ll turn it down.” He smirked. He looked up in the rear view mirror and seen Cas shake his head and glare at him. He was glad he was driving or else the angel might have hit him.

            “I’m not being a pansy you just listen to your music way too loud.” Sam stated.

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Little brothers are such a pain.” He looked up again and caught Cas’s eyes in the mirror. “Don’t you think so Cas?” He asked

            “I am not getting involved in your fights Dean we discussed this.”

            “No I meant… aren’t the other angels your siblings?”

            “Yes.” Cas stated flatly

            “Don’t they get on your nerves?”

            There was a pause and Cas gave a shrug. “Well I suppose them trying to kill me is nerve racking.”           

            Dean looked at Sam who looked back at him. Sam took over the question. “Didn’t they… didn’t you guys pull pranks on each other?” Sam asked. He thought back to all the stuff he and Dean had done to each other and smiled. Sure Dean got on his nerves at times but usually the elder Winchester could be entertaining.

            “Pranks? No we never did stuff like that.” Cas responded voice flat

            “Geez must have been a boring ass childhood.” Dean said. “Or did you come into life with a stick up your ass.”

            “I told you before Dean there is no stick up my ass.” Cas said with a hint of annoyance.

            “Listen Cas I’ll be honest we are curious what you were like when you were younger.” Sam said. He looked back at the angel. “Did you grow up? Did you have a childhood?”

            “Yeah or did God say: ‘let there be Castiel’ and you were poof there?” Dean asked

            Cas blinked his expression was thoughtful. “If you are asking how are angels created I do not know. As for me I did have to learn how to be an angel.”

            Dean chuckled. “Little Cas had to go to school huh?”

            “Who taught you then?” Sam asked.

            “The archangels.” Cas stated in a matter of fact tone.

            “What really?” Sam asked. “The archangels?”

            Cas nodded. “We were divided in groups you see. We each were trained under one and each specialized in something and they passed that on.”

            “Who trained you?” Sam asked. He was eager to learn about the angels. He was in the process of making a hunting journal like their fathers but he wanted to include as much as he could. A study so to speak on the supernatural and his angel section was a little lean.

            “Gabriel.”

            “Gabriel? The Gabriel the one who doubled as a trickster?” Dean asked

            “Yes same Gabriel.” Cas said

            “I would have thought you would have learned a sense of humor then.” Dean retorted with a laugh

            “No as I told you before Uriel was the funniest in the garrison.”

            “So Gabriel taught you everything?” Sam asked

            Cas nodded. “However Michael taught us how to fight, Gabriel was never much of a fighter.”

            “That’s interesting.” Sam said and made a note in his phone.

            Dean seen it shot him a brief dirty look but didn’t say anything. “So you guys got a long like a big family?”

            “No.” Cas stated

            “No?” Dean asked

            “Yes I said no Dean.” There was a pause and Cas sighed. “We didn’t always get along… we were always a bit divided prior to the war and everything. I was just too naive to see it.” He crossed his arms and sighed. “Raphael never liked me.” He muttered quietly

            Sam raised an eye brow and Dean whispered to him. “That’s the one that killed him when I tried to stop you from killing Lilith.”

            Sam frowned at that memory. “So why didn’t he like you?”

            Cas smirked. “Said I was a brat.”

            “You a brat? How’s an angel a brat? You refuse to eat you’re veggies or something?” Dean asked with a laugh

            “I don’t eat Dean.” Cas responded in a flat tone. He looked thoughtful and frowned. “I cannot recall why he did not like me but… he and Gabriel never got along. I believe that was part of it, he was being petty. I remember him telling me and a few others that were under Gabriel that we were brats.”

            “Seems harsh to judge someone based on who they trained under.” Sam said with a frown.

            Cas remained quiet and stared out of the window. He watched the trees go by.

            Sam gave a smile sigh and asked. “Cas… do you miss heaven?”

            Dean spotted the angel flinch. He had half a mind to hit Sam for asking Cas that. “Sam,” He growled through his teeth and glared at his brother.

            There was silence in the back seat then Cas said. “Sometimes I do…” He trailed off his gruff voice quiet. “But I am glad to be with you two; you guys are more like family than my actual family.”

            That statement warmed Dean’s heart and broke it at the same time. “Cas man…” He gripped the steering wheel. “Thanks.” He whispered

            “We think of you as family too.” Sam said with a smile

            Cas gave a nod and kept looked back out the window.

            Dean gave a small sigh. He looked up again at the enigma in the back seat, their enigma. He wondered if it hurt Cas to open up about his past like that. Typically the two Winchesters usually didn’t push him to talk about it, leaving conversations open and letting Cas drop in whatever he wanted to add to them. As stated before the angel didn’t talk much. Dean liked the idea that Cas seen them as family, since the other angels were dicks he was glad to be able to open up his family to one who needed a family. As the tape ended he took it out of the tape deck. He passed it behind him and Cas took it.

            “What tape do you want now?” He asked his voice quiet

            Dean feared that their questions had dug up old wounds. He grimaced and said. “You pick Cas.”

            Sam gave him a look but didn’t say anything.

            Cas rummaged through the tapes and pulled up one and handed it to Dean.

            Dean took it without looking at it and pushed it into the tape deck. The music started up and Dean asked. “Why did you pick this tape?”

            “Because it’s your favorite.” Cas spoke softly.

            Sam gave Dean a look and mouthed ‘he likes you’ and smiled

            Dean slapped Sam on the leg which the youngest let out a yelp.

            “Ouch you jerk!” Sam yelled

            “Bitch.” Dean said

            “Assbutt.” Cas muttered

            Dean laughed loudly and soon Sam joined in. They were a weird group but it worked it worked as a family and Dean wouldn’t change it for nothing.            


End file.
